Um erro nas estatísticas
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Afinal, ninguém casa com o melhor amigo de escola, ninguém vive feliz para sempre com o primeiro beijo ou tem filhos com o cara que perdeu a virgindade...


Estava no trem em Londres, tentando chegar ao local que havia combinado de se encontrar com ela, talvez a viajem demorada, desse uma amenizada em sua ansiedade. Em suas memórias, lembrava-se de outra viajem de trem, tão importante para ele.

Andava desajeitado nos corredores do trem, a cada espiada nas cabines um medo de que não sobrasse compartimentos vagos. Sua esperança se esvaiu quando olhou a última cabine e viu estar ocupada por um garoto de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes e a garota ruiva que seu pai havia orientado a ficar longe.

— Posso me sentar aqui? Não há nenhuma cabine vaga — perguntou receoso.

A garota lhe lançou um olhar estreito e desconfiado, mas não disse nada. O garoto de cabelos pretos estava ocupado demais reparando em suas mãos para responder alguma coisa. Desta forma Scorpius entrou no compartimento.

— Você é o Malfoy que meu pai disse que devo manter distância, para não me apaixonar e me casar, porque me avô Arthur odiaria se me cassasse com um Malfoy e puro sangue — Ela falou tão rápido que Scorpius piscou duas vezes tentando absorver todas as informações contidas no argumento que havia dito.

Ele não lhe disse que era a garota que devia manter distância pois seu avô Malfoy odiaria se confraternizasse com um mestiço e ainda por cima Weasley.

— Prazer Rose — Ela lhe esticou a mão sorrindo o que o surpreendeu ainda mais.

— Scorpius — respondeu receoso.

— Tomara que não caia na Sonserina, seria outro ponto negativo a seu favor.

— Não fale essa palavra Rose, por favor — o garoto de cabelos pretos falou pela primeira vez.

— Albus está com medo de cair na Sonserina — ela lhe explicou e voltou a ler o livro que estava em mãos.

Scorpius reparou no garoto que estava ficando verde de medo, mas resolveu não dizer nada. Preferia mesmo não cair na Sonserina, sabia que seu sobrenome carregava uma carga enorme, talvez se caísse em uma nova casa, seria menos peso a carregar.

Mas é claro que tudo ocorreu ao contrário. Albus foi mesmo para Sonserina, junto a Scorpius e Rose acabou na Grifinória.

Chegando ao seu destino, viu-a sentada no café, estava tão linda quanto a última vez que a vira, em sua mão tinha um smartphone onde tamborilava seus dedos rapidamente.

Assim que abriu a porta, ela largou o aparelho eletrônico e sorriu para ele, esperou que chegasse em sua mesa e lançou-se em seus braços o apertando num abraço.

— Senti tanta a sua falta — Seu perfume entrava não somente em suas narinas, mas acelerava seu coração como na época de escola — Vamos patinar com meus amigos Trouxas.

Scorpius ergueu as sobrancelhas decepcionado.

— Não faça essa cara, eles são legais e vai ter que me aturar dirigindo — Rose lhe deu uma piscadela, voltou a se sentar e tamborilar os dedos em seu smartphone.

É claro que ela tinha optado fazer uma faculdade Trouxa quando terminou Hogwarts, e claro que sentia ciúmes daquela pequena tela brilhante e a atenção voltada somente para si ter que ser dividida com novos amigos.

— Vamos? Estão nos esperando.

Lembrou-se das diversas vezes que foram para aventuras depois que resolveram ser mesmo amigos em Hogwarts.

Eram tão novos, tinham apenas onze anos, mas haviam decido formar um trio assim que perceberam uma afinidade. Eram observados por diversos estudantes só pelo sobrenome que carregavam, resolveram quebrar o tabu que transportavam de seus antepassados e se manterem unidos, mesmo quebrando regras antes impostas por seus pais.

Viraram melhores amigos, e isso era o que mais importava aos onze anos. Visitas a Hagrid, quebras de regras, pontos ganhos e perdidos para suas casas. Aventuras que os onze anos lhe permitiam adquirir.

Foi aos treze que Scorpius percebeu que seu coração batia diferente quando relava na mão da amiga, ou simplesmente sentia seu perfume. Foi aos treze que se apaixonou por ela.

A viajem de carro foi cheia de freadas e curvas mal feitas. Sentia seu coração saltar do peito todas às vezes em que ela lhe sorria e contava suas aventuras na faculdade. Suas aventuras em que ele não estava junto, em que os protagonistas eram outros, eram aqueles que estavam indo em destino agora.

Seu perfume entrou de novo em suas narinas e perpassou todo seu corpo, assim que ela chegou perto em seu ouvido e sussurrou em segredo que estava dirigindo pessimamente e que havia herdado isso de seu pai.

Ao chegar ao destino, percebeu que os amigos de Rose da faculdade, eram mesmo amigos, no sentido masculino da palavra, o que deixou seu coração apertado. Mas resolveu que devia mesmo curtir esse momento com ela, fazia tanto tempo que não se encontravam pessoalmente, queria que ela recordasse dele, quando se lembrasse desse passeio mais tarde. Desta forma, patinou o dia todo com ela, fizeram guerra de bolas de neve, conversou com seus amigos novos, andou com ela no teleférico.

Sentiu seu coração voltar no tempo, quando ela segurou sua mão e o abraçou no veículo, quando estavam sozinhos lá em cima. Sabia que ela ouvia o seu coração acelerado quando deitou a cabeça em seu peito, apenas para aproveitar o momento apropriadamente. Scorpius lhe deu um beijo afetuoso na testa.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que ela havia feito esse mesmo ato anos atrás.

Estavam assistindo a aula chata de Binns, tinham catorze anos e Rose, devido ao uso do vira-tempo (autorizado pela diretora Minerva) para assistir todas as aulas, vivia muito cansada. A voz asmática de Binns, penetrou sua cabeça que se viu deitar lentamente no peito do garoto para descansar. Scorpius que já havia aceitado seus sentimentos pela melhor amiga, e sentiu seu coração saltar pela boca. Resolveu aproveitar o momento e entrelaçou seus dedos num ato de coragem por debaixo na carteira, e lhe deu um beijo na testa afetuoso.

Nem seu importou com o olhar sorrateiro de Albus e seu riso segurado entre os lábios apertados. Resolveu aproveitar seu momento.

Ao cair da noite resolveram comer em um pub. Alguns petiscos e várias bebidas Trouxas experimentadas, fizeram-no rir até altas horas. Já era duas da madruga quando Rose resolveu leva-lo para conhecer seu apartamento perto da universidade Trouxa que frequentava.

Essa intimidade nova a ser descoberta, o fez recordar seu pedido para ir ao baile com ela aos quinze anos.

Não queria que Rose fosse com nenhum garoto insuficiente a ela. E foi numa súbita coragem que a chamou para irem juntos. Era mais fácil chama-la escrevendo, que com palavras ditas em voz alta, desta forma, enquanto estudavam na biblioteca na aula de Estudo dos trouxas, escreveu no canto do livro da matéria a pergunta que mudaria o curso de sua amizade com ela.

"Quer ir ao baile comigo?"

Não havia escrito como amigos na frente, pois não queria ir como amigo com ela. Rose o olhou surpreendida, com certeza havia reparado na falta do "como amigos" a ser acrescentada a pergunta. Com a pena tremendo levemente em sua mão, respondeu-o com outra pergunta.

"Está sem nenhum par ainda e resolveu que eu seria sua salvação?"

Scorpius levou um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca, respondeu a ela como num desafio.

"Não, quero ir com você".

Rose o olhou com os olhos brilhando e lhe entregou o sorriso mais doce que já havia lhe dado algum dia. Com suas orelhas vermelhas, voltou a escrever no livro.

"Quero ir com você também".

— Então é aqui que guarda seus segredos? — perguntou a ela reparando que seu apartamento só tinha uma sala que era também seu quarto, uma micro cozinha e um pequeno banheiro.

— É aqui que me escondo — ela lhe respondeu receosa.

O sorriso que havia lhe entregado durante o dia todo e todas suas brincadeiras, foram esvaídos no ar assim que entraram juntos no apartamento. Ele sabia o motivo da mudança de comportamento repentina.

— Não precisa ficar nervosa. Estamos aqui como amigos certo?

Ao terminar de dizer isso, Scorpius recebeu um sorriso torto dela. Logo em seguida Rose começou a rir.

— O que tem de tão engraçado? — Ele perguntou, tentando entender o comportamento estranho dela.

— Estou lembrando do seu pedido para ir ao baile comigo. Não havia nenhum "como amigos" escrito na frente da pergunta.

— Foi o melhor ato de coragem que já tomei em toda minha vida.

— Scorpius — Rose sussurrou olhando para baixo, suas orelhas vermelhas, seus pés mexendo sem parar no piso frio do apartamento.

— Pode ficar tranquila, não irei desfazer nosso acordo.

Sentaram-se juntos na frente da TV tentando amenizar o clima que havia se instalado no ar. Lembrou-se da noite do baile em que o curso de suas vidas, mudou.

Estava com um vestido verde, pouca maquiagem no rosto, uma sapatilha baixa, seus cabelos da mesma maneira que sempre estiveram, sem qualquer tipo de produção e levava uma touca vermelha em mãos.

— Estou horrível, eu sei — começou a dizer assim que viu o rosto paralisado de Scorpius — Lily tentou me convencer a simplesmente me arrumar mais. Mas não gosto de chamar atenção.

— Acho que irmos juntos já chamará bastante atenção — Ele respondeu sorrindo — Está linda, como sempre.

As orelhas de Rose ficaram repentinamente vermelhas.

— Qual a razão da touca? — ele não deixou de perguntar.

— Sinto muito frio nas orelhas e estamos em dezembro. Simplesmente não tinha uma touca verde, mas... — ela suspirou colocando a touca na cabeça — Vamos?

Ele sabia que ela se sentia desconfortável.

— Tenho uma ideia melhor — disse pegando na mão da garota e levando-a para uma direção completamente oposta do grande salão.

Levou-a para fora do castelo, num canto afastado em que sabia que ninguém repararia neles.

— Realmente frio aqui fora — ela disse sentindo sua pele arrepiar.

— Não trouxe sua touca protetora? — disse a ela sorrindo.

Ouviram uma música tocar no grande salão. Era lenta e tinha uma letra que falava sobre amigos de infância que se apaixonavam na escola. Scorpius lhe esticou o braço, num pedido mudo para dançar com ela.

Rose aceitou seu pedido e se viu em seus braços. Dançavam desajeitados e ela pisou em seu pé algumas vezes. Sentiam-se desconfortáveis, como se estivessem fazendo algo muito errado. Scorpius resolveu apaziguar as coisas.

— Espere — pediu gentilmente, tirou seu terno e afrouxou sua gravata, tirou seus sapatos e indicou com a cabeça que ela fizesse o mesmo.

Assim que Rose tirou seus sapatos, Scorpius colocou seu terno envolta de seus ombros. Segurou-a em seus braços num abraço apertado sem mexer seus pés. A essa altura a música lenta havia cessado e outra agitada começou a tocar.

Sentados juntos no sofá, Scorpius só conseguia reparar nela, em como estava linda, mesmo com os cabelos todos desgrenhados e sua velha toda vermelha cobrindo suas orelhas geladas. Suas sapatilhas estavam jogadas longe, preferia mesmo era andar descalça.

Uma velha música que falava sobre amigos apaixonados na infância, começou a sair de seu smartphone. Rose assustou-se e apressou a desligar.

— É meu alarme para acordar de madrugada para estudar — ela sorriu torto.

A touca não permitia ver, mas Scorpius tinha a certeza que as orelhas da garota estavam vermelhas.

— Vamos lá fora? — perguntou subitamente a ela.

Começaram mexer seus pés lentamente, desta vez na mesma passada, seus pés relavam na grama fria. Estava cada vez mais frio, mas aqueciam um ao outro apenas com o olhar que compartilhavam. Scorpius percebeu que os olhos da melhor amiga de infância estavam brilhando de desejo e ao mesmo tempo receosos. Queria fazer tantas coisas com ela, a abraçar como nunca a abraçara, andar de mãos dadas por qualquer canto que fosse, beijar seus lábios sempre que quisesse.

Esperava que ela percebesse suas intenções só com o olhar que compartilhavam.

Subiram para o terraço do prédio. Scorpius retirou seus sapatos e esticou seus braços num pedido mudo para dançar com ela. Rose deu um sorriso receoso com o canto da boca, tirou seus sapatos e segurou a mão do jovem.

Ele começou a roda-la e dançaram no mesmo ritmo, mesmo que nenhuma música estivesse sendo tocada.

Era tão diferente da primeira vez que haviam dançado juntos, não pisavam nos pés um do outro e nem se esbarravam sem querer. Dançavam como se estivessem ensaiado por este momento uma vida toda. Seus corpos se conheciam havia muito tempo e só de estarem perto um do outro, conversavam num sincronismo aconchegante.

Os olhares compartilhados eram felizes e as risadas que davam eram certas.

— Queria tanto ser seu amor de escola Rose — O jovem de quinze anos disse de repente, no que pareceu ser mais um sussurro.

—Também quero que você seja o meu — ela confessou, sem desgrudar os olhos dele.

Do céu começou a cair flocos de neve, quando Scorpius se inclinou para baixo, selando seus lábios.

— Queria tanto não ser só um amor de escola para você Rose — O jovem de dezenove anos confessou, cessando as risadas antes compartilhadas.

Rose suspirou tristemente e olhou para seus pés.

— Também queria Scorpius — confessou.

O coração dele saltou do peito diante desta confissão.

— Mas seriamos um erro nas estatísticas.

Depois daquele baile começaram a namorar, obvio que tiveram que travar pequenas batalhas por causa das famílias de ambos, mas estavam dispostos a enfrentarem os diversos obstáculos que surgiriam. Apenas um, o final de todos, fez eles se separarem.

(...) — Afinal Scorpius seriamos um erro nas estatísticas, namoros de escola não duram para sempre. Afinal, ninguém casa com o melhor amigo de escola, ninguém vive feliz para sempre com o primeiro beijo ou tem filhos com o cara que perdeu a virgindade.

— O que está dizendo Rose? — perguntou a ela receoso.

Estavam ambos de beca nos jardins do castelo, a formatura havia terminado, estavam prontos para serem livres fora de Hogwarts. Mas Rose tinha outros planos, e não queria atrapalhar os planos do rapaz.

— Somos tão jovens, precisamos viver o que há para viver para termos certeza de nossos sentimentos — ela continuou a lhe explicar.

Olhava seus pés e suas orelhas estavam vermelhas, mesmo com o capelo atrapalhando um pouco a visão de Scorpius.

— Está dizendo que devíamos terminar, para vivermos o que quisermos viver?

— Sim.

— Mas quero viver, tudo o que há de novo, ao seu lado!

— Diz isso agora, mas...

— Eu vou dizer isso sempre! — pediu desesperado. Vendo que a garota não ia ceder, tentou novos argumentos —... Então seus pais são um erro nas estatísticas?

— Meus pais viveram diversas situações que confirmaram o amor que sentiam. Nós só temos o aqui e o agora, quero outras experiências para confirmar o que sentimos — implorou a ele, olhando-o desta vez nos olhos.

— Você está confusa, é isso — disse a si mesmo, tendo se acalmar.

Depois de poucos segundos em silêncio, que pareciam mais um abismo aberto entre os dois, Rose lhe pediu num sussurro.

— Por favor, continue meu melhor amigo, preciso tanto de você...

— Que se exploda as estatísticas Rose! — explodiu com ela de repente — Quero viver com você o aqui e o agora, sem pensar em futuro, sem pensar que poderemos nos machucar, ou mudar de ideia mais tarde. Mesmo que nos encaixemos nas estatísticas no final.

Rose o olhou profundamente, seus olhos uma mistura de desejo e receio.

— Se formos mais um numero a ser acrescentado, tenho certeza que seremos uma das mais belas histórias, não me arrependeria em nada do que viveríamos e sempre me recordaria feliz daqueles momentos.

Ele terminou, e pequenos flocos de neve, começaram a cair do céu.

Rose o abraçou e levantando seus pés o beijou de forma carinhosa nos lábios. Scorpius retribuiu de forma branda, como se estivesse conhecendo seus lábios pela primeira vez, acariciava as costas dela a trazendo para junto de si, afagava seus cabelos e desejava que aquele momento não acabasse nunca.

— Por favor, não me peça para continuar sendo seu melhor amigo... — pediu a ela assim que desgrudaram seus lábios, acariciando seu rosto, desejando tê-la de volta para si por inteira, como já tivera um dia.

— Por favor, continue a tentar a ser um erro nas estatísticas comigo? Mesmo que no final de tudo, nos transformemos em apenas mais um numero a ser acrescentado a ela.

Scorpius não lhe respondeu, apenas sorriu e voltou a beija-la.

Afinal, ninguém casa com o melhor amigo de escola, ninguém vive feliz para sempre com o primeiro beijo ou tem filhos com o cara que perdeu a virgindade. Ou talvez sim, por que não?

N/A: tentativa de songfic da musica perfect do nosso Edinho. Saudades desse site. ficaria tão feliz em receber algum feedback de vocês. Beijos


End file.
